Talk:Haven
Yea I don't know where to put this, but I found it funny, though it's most likely just a coincidence. I stole from that kid who has the bleached finger bone and I got 6 silvers and 66 coppers. 666. I was cracking up so hard. Lying Memories (talk) 07:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) So... where exactly is it? I went to the pass, but it only got me into Orz. -- StarChaser_Tyger : Ok, found it. Have to go to Denerim first, and try to talk to Brother Gentivi to get Haven marked on your map. Found this on the 'Main Quests' page in the talk page. Not all that intuitive... -- StarChaser_Tyger Place Name display Am i the only one who gets the first location name in the places section displaying incorrectly if i log out of the wiki?-HD3 (talk) 09:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :This was caused because the contents table was turned off when you logged out which brought the map image in a much lower position and this caused issues with the places templates. Subsequently I moved the map in a lower paragraph in order to not cause any issues. 11:11, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Name Here's a conundrum: In Origins this area is called Village of Haven. However, in Inquisition it's just called Haven. Perhaps we should rename it to Haven? -- 09:46, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Seems reasonable. Let's rename it to Haven then. - 09:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Since the place is visited in both games, it'll make it a bit awkward to reference it via other pages (if I visit Haven#quests, do I get DA:O's quests or DA:I's quests?) What's the plan on splitting up the two versions? (KHShadowrunner (talk) 19:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC)) ::: It's all the exact same location, so it should all be on the same article. The quests section will be split by headers--one for Origins and one for Inquisition. Similar to how Involvment is currently split. -- 19:40, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Codex entries (Inquisition) These are the entries I have collected in and around Haven (currently also including those obtainable during quests). Putting the whole list here as I don't know if all should be included specifically on Haven page. There are more, such as after talking to companions and advisors, but these are not tied Haven. <- Kewpies (talk) 13:44, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Collected in the village environment During The Threat Remains, after the cutscene During Haven's Best and Brightest After the inn has been opened: *Songs: For what it is worth I've just been in the Haven Tavern and heard http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Codex_entry:_%22Sera_Was_Never%22 being sung by Maryden Halewell (talk) 20:12, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Split We should split the page into lore/disambig article and Origins and Inquisition articles. Reading the page in its current state is hard, linking to it is hard. 12:08, February 5, 2015 (UTC) : I agree we should make some sort of change. I mentioned above that this is called "Village of Haven" in Origins. We could move the Origins part back to that name and leave "Haven" about Inquisition, possibly adding (Inquisition) to it. -- 22:17, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree but I think just an article for Origins and Inquisition will be more than enough. I also think we should do the same thing for redcliffe village and the redcliffe chantry, for the same reasons and also the section of village explored in inquisition is clearly a different part of the village from that explored in origins. - 07:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : I disagree with splitting the pages of locations that appear in more than game into multiple article. It insunuates that they aren't the same place in-universe, and in my opininion actually complicates things even though it's meant to simplify them. Should we split character pages as well? It doesn't really make sense. Also in regards to Redcliffe, how can we be sure that it's a different part of the village? I'm pretty sure the area was just redesigned, just like Haven was.--Swampshade (talk) 03:03, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :: It doesn't insinuate anything. Deep mushroom, Deep Mushroom (Origins), Deep Mushroom (Dragon Age II) and Deep Mushroom (Inquisition) are the same thing in-universe. Chain Lightning (Origins), Chain Lightning (Dragon Age II) and Chain Lightning (Inquisition) are also the same thing, etc. And yes, I'm also an advocate of splitting character pages when a character has more than one major appearance. UESP wiki does this, and I always liked it. This would allow proper lead sections and infoboxes, and simplify article structure, but I digress. If the article isn't be split, we at least should use Dragon Age: Origins and Dragon Age: Inquisition as top-level headings and add "icon DAI" and "style=iconminiDAI" to the LocationTransformer (similar to the CodexTransformer). 07:03, February 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Well we can be certain it is a different part of the village because the expansion of the village post blight is mentioned several times and the village is a substantial distance away from the castle and indeed, on a different part of the lake in Inquisition. Aas for Haven, I am fine with Autumn's compromise for not splitting it, that seems like a reasonable way to handle it with maybe a touch more clean up here and there. - 14:47, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I am also in favor of a split. There's a lot of information on this page, and it would just be easier to read and sort through if it was split. And even though Haven in Inquisition is the same village as in Origins, it's still a very different experience from one game to the next. I think the split help clarify that too. Heidirs (talk) 14:53, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I also support the split, unless it is possible to improve the structure on this current article. The suggestion about top-level headings, does it mean that the page would have 2 big sections, one for Origins and one for DAI? 14:23, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :If Autumn thinks they can make it more manageable with top-level headings and a bit of clean up, I would strongly prefer that over a split article. - 06:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Here's what | the page might look like with Origins on top, Inquisition on the bottom. Feel free to play. I don't know how to get the horrizontal lines between the sections. Heidirs (talk) 19:37, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Now that I like, simple, clean and makes the split clear without separating the location article. I would say, at least provisionally, we adopt Heidirs model. - 23:22, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :: I definitely think it's an improvement to what the page is now. Heidirs (talk) 16:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :: I made some edits to the sandbox putting space between the sub headings. Without the horrizontal lines given by the headers, the content all runs together is hard to discern between... but now I'm wondering if the space is too much. Heidirs (talk) 14:03, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: While I do think the new layout looks really nice, I have to agree with mostlyautumn that in this instance it would be better to split the pages. There is just too much information, and the table of contents alone is enough to make me cross-eyed. -- 22:19, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Its a lengthy article certainly but that does not preclude accessibility. I remain strongly opposed to creating separate articles for the same location in multiple installments if there is any possible way we could avoid it and still have the article function effectively, so I would still support a division along the line Heidirs proprosed. - 00:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm in favour of a split. While I like to keep info on the same page wherever possible, I feel there's just too much information that's too different for us to provide workable coverage on one page. 21:54, April 2, 2015 (UTC) I would prefer the sort of split proposed by Heidirs, without creating two articles for the reasons stated by others above. Asherinka (talk) 01:04, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Chest Next To Threnn To Threnn's left is a chest which has an interact target and the hand turns gold, but clicking does nothing, not even an empty Take All screen. Does anyone know what this is for? It seems peculiar enough to document. DaBarkspawn (talk) 00:25, October 30, 2017 (UTC)